


slip

by ProlixalPyre



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixalPyre/pseuds/ProlixalPyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is a sadstuck story i originally meant as a joke but decided it would be an awesome story. im going to put up peices of it up as i finish it. it should be finished anytime. i apologize ahead of time for my terrible writing style and/or the way the story ends but this is how i imagine homestuck to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lord English let loose a bellowing laugh, spittle spraying from his lips as he stared as the small man and his entourage of friends that now lay scattered across the battle field with various gaping wounds. The prince of heart was the last that stood in his way” A pathetic mortal such as yourself believes that you can kill me” He let loose another laugh leaning against his massive gun. He wiped a tear from his eye and looked at the human then looked at his friends. The humans with their soft milky hides, trolls with their thick grey skin and candy corn horns. There was a strange light that burned in his eyes as he looked at the trolls, the skin and horns that His sister so loved stirred a hatred within him that could easily devour everything and everyone within this and every other universe if it were a physical thing. “Ill tell you what ill let you have a free hit. I you land a good enough blow ill give your friends a painless death.” He held open his coat with a wide grin, the bright sunlight glinting off his golden tooth. Dirk drew his sword with a smirk. he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe then with a yell he run at him, leaping as he got within striking distance. He swung his sword in a downwards motion towards his neck with all his might. The blade stuck home and for a single crystalline moment the multieverse held its collective breathe and then it shattered. The sword shattered into millions of pieces falling like some obscene mockery of the sakura blooms. Dirk fell back landing on one knee. Lord English Leaned down eye level with him his face twisted into a sinister triumphant smile. “now you can watch as they all die”. He drew back hitting dirk in the gut with the but of his gun. The world spun in a dizzying array of colours and darkness as the ground swam up to meet him. He was vaguely aware that he was coughing up blood.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the massive green cherub lift his gun. Dirk fought to regain control of his body and the world swam again. The angry bark of the machine gun filled his ears, the screams of his friends clearing his head momentarily. He launched himself at Lord English tackling him at the waist, his aim going astray. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother fall motionless beside an already motionless terezi.A wailing rose who sat huddled over the blood spattered body of kanaya whom had shoved rose out of the way to save her. his eyes found Jake who was still alive but was holding the still form of Jane, tears cutting pathways down his blood streaked cheeks They landed with a heavy thud, Lord English’s peg leg breaking off and rolling away. His gun and Dirks blood splattered glasses skittered off a ways. With a roar lord enEnglishack handed dirk and grabbed at his gun. Dirk was momentarily senseless, stars filling his vision. Regaining his senses he saw His foe had nearly reached his weapon, there was no way dirk would be able to reach it before him, and looked around for something he could use as a weapon. the closest things were Johns hammer, but the hanfle was broken, and Lord English’s Peg leg. He dove for the peg leg whirling around to see Lord english on his knees, gun pointed at him. the muzzle flashed three times and there was a sharp pain in his chest but never heard the gun. The world had suddenly been put on mute. Not even the beat of his failing heart reached his ears. He fell to his knees, hand shooting up to his chest, the pain blossoming out and filling him. He couldnt feel anything but the pain, his Hand was cold and numb. He pulled his hand away blood clinging to it. There was a moment where he caught his reflection in it and a memory swam from the back of his mind. Sound began to return, the rapid bark of the gun pulled him back from the memory.Dirk shook his head and tried to stand again looking for his foe. Lord english stood over the still huddled for of Jake, the last of his friends. Time shuddered, the flash of the muzzle and bark of the gun seeming to last longer than it should have. there was a moment of absolute stillness and then blood sprouted from Jakes forehead in a bright fountain, his eyes wide, and he fell back landing in an awkward sprawl and moved no more.


	2. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a sadstuck story i originally meant as a joke but decided it would be an awesome story. im going to put up peices of it up as i finish it. it should be finished anytime. i apologize ahead of time for my terrible writing style and/or the way the story ends but this is how i imagine homestuck to end.

An inhuman howl flew from Dirks lips, rage and agony twisted his face into an ugly mask. He flew at Lord English, hands gripping the peg leg so hard they were moalted white around the edges of the dark thick blood. He swung the leg like a baseball player hitting the cherub squarely in the jaw. His golden tooth and blood flew upon contact and he gave a surprised grunt. Dirk reared back and swung again hitting him in the chest making English double over. English wrapped his arms around the leg as Dirk tried to swing again and pulled it away from him pulling dirk off balance. English pulled dirk to him with a wicked grin. “I thought i already killed you, no matter i can easily remedy that” He lifted his gun leveling the muzzle between Dirks eyes. English’s eyes twinkled as his shoulders tensed. Then there was nothing.

 

Like somebody unpluged the tv. There was nothing but a pure and unending darkness.

 

Then just as quickly as the darkness fell it receded. Sounds began to bombard his ears, the heavy feeling of the clothes and thick blanket, light stabbed at his eyelids which he seemed to be having an impossible time lifting.

 

 

“I think hes waking, somebody go get the docter!” “quick, Dave go get the docter.” He opened his eyes, the light blinding him momentarily, and blinked looked around. Roxy leaned in fron of him, her face full of concern and curiousity. “Wha- where am I ” His voice was hoarse and quiet. there were hurried foot steps and a gasp. “Welcome back to the land of the living bro” Daves voice sounded incredulous and dirk turned his head with a grimace to face him, pain exploding behind his eyes. Dave stood beaming beside a tall and weathered looking man who held a manilla folder. Dirk looked around his eyes finally fully adjusted to the bright light that streamed through the window. The Hospital room was a bland creme color and was quiet aside from the hush of the airconditioning that blew in from the over head vent. Roxy still stood beside his bed with rose at her side, dave stood with the doctor and two figures stood in the corner wiping tears from their eyes. the man looked vaguely like Kankri vantas and the female was completely unknown to him. “Whats going on. what stupid half baked prank are you trying to pull Dave.” Dirk said rolling his eyes. Everyone stood there staring at them. for a moment. “You dont remember do you?” The woman in the corner said, her voice trembled with the threat of more tears. “Remember what? Who are you? Roxy why are you in a nurses get up.” Dirk had an uneasy sinking feeling that was begining to settle in the pit of his stomach. The woman gave a gasping sob and fell against the man who looked at dirk with dawning horror. The man wrapped his arms around the woman and began to edge his way along the wall to get out of the room. When the two were finally out rose glanced at him and hurried out after them. The doctor shook his head and stepped forward. “Dirk, there was an accident. You were on your way to work and had just begun to cross the crosswalk when you were struck by a car. though we were able to bring you back from the brink of death and even repair most of the damage we were unable to wake you. You’ve been in a comatose state for a little over three years now.” Dirk shook his head. “No thats not-” he stopped and raised a hand to his head pain blossoming in his head again. “Roxy would you mind checking on his mother and father take rose and dave with you, perhaps take them down to the food court. I here they have scottie dogs out on the icecream topping bar again. Oh if you see mr andrew hussie please send him this way, the trash shouldve been taken out three hours ago.” Roxy nodded and padded out soundlessly with dave stopping to glance back at the door before shutting it quietly behind her. The doctor stood there for a moment then sat in the the chair beside dirks bed and steepled his fingers.


End file.
